Nuit sans fin
by LegMa
Summary: Songfic avec une chanson un peu triste, du Roi Lion ! Ronon est capturé depuis plusieurs jours et il voudrait que ça finisse...


_Salut chers "fanfictionneurs" ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère... Alors, me revoici avec une 'tite songfic sur un personnage dont je n'écris pas souvent, j'ai nommé...Ronon ! Le Chubaka d'Atlantis ! Bah quoi ? C'est qu'on dirait Chubaka ! Osez dire le contraire !!! Hem, bon bref... Passons aux habituels début de fic ^^_

**Auteur: **_Legma_

**Titre:** _Nuit sans fin_

**Ship :**_ Aucun, juste Ronon Dex ! _

**Disclaimer**_ : La série et le personnage ne sont pas à moi, encore moi la chanson "Nuit sans fin" qui appartient à la magnifique comédie musicale " Le Roi Lion" ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Y a longtemps que je voulais écrire sur cette chanson avec le personnage de Ronon, mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration ! Et tout à l'heure, je l'ai eu...reste plus qu'à savoir si ça vous plait =)_

_Bonne lecture et merci d'avance, de me lire =)_

**_************_**

**Nuit sans fin **

Il était là, assis contre les barreaux qui l'entouraient, avec un air perdu sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait là. Les équimoses sur le corps pouvaient le prouver. Cela devait faire la huitième nuit qu'il passait sur cette planète, et chaque soir, il était dans le même état.

Il regardait devant lui, sans vraiment chercher à se focaliser sur quelque chose. La fatigue pesait sur son visage, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la nuit calme bien entamée.

**Seul, sous un ciel si noir,  
Vide, sans étoile,  
Ô, comme la nuit est profonde!  
**

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Après autant de temps passait en captivité, il commençait à perdre espoir. Même s'il se doutait que son équipe n'allait pas arrêter les recherches aussi rapidement, il savait bien qu'elle mettrait du temps à retrouver sa trace…et qu'il subirait encore les maltraitances de ses ravisseurs.

Les premiers jours, il avait réussi à tenir le coup, se battant jusqu'au bout. Son moyen ? Sa planète natale, où il avait vécu de merveilleux moments bien avant l'attaque des Wraiths. Les souvenirs qu'il l'en avait gardée, lui permettaient de résister. Il ne cessait de penser aux personnes qu'il avait laissées là-bas, et plus particulièrement, à son père. Mais à mesure des souffrances, Sateda disparaissait peu à peu, l'abandonnant à son sort.

**  
Ma terre n'est plus qu'un rêve,  
Presque oublié  
Père, je me sens seul au monde  
**

Il faisait un véritable effort pour se souvenir des paroles de son père, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Comme à chaque couché, il venait lui dire bonne nuit et lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que son père ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ce petit moment intime entre son père et lui, Ronon se le remémorait tous les soirs. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien, après une dure journée, qu'il se surprenait de temps en temps à lui parler. Seulement, cette nuit là, Ronon n'arrivait pas à recréer ce moment. Pourtant, il en avait grandement besoin. Il devait oublier ce qu'il avait vécu dans la journée et les jours précédents, afin de reprendre des forces pour le lendemain.

**Je t'entends me dire  
Que tu serais là toujours  
Pourtant, quand je crie ton nom,  
Tu n'es nulle part  
Je sais que ta voix  
Serait d'un précieux secours  
Un mot, rien qu'un mot serait  
La fin du cauchemar **

Toutes ces nuits lui paraissaient longues et pesantes. Pourtant, elles étaient son seul moment de répits. Mais elles ne lui rapportaient plus rien. Sa force se dissipait sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Lui, le grand Ronon qui combattait les plus grands ennemis de la galaxie Pégase, était à la merci d'autres ennemis sanguinaires. Il aurait pu facilement leur donner une leçon, mais ils l'avaient eu grâce à une simple fléchette anesthésiante. Ce procédé l'avait affreusement enragé à son réveil, mais, attaché comme une bête, il ne pouvait jamais se défendre. Il était battu par pur amusement. Car c'était bien ça le but de cette capture ! Ils ne voulaient que se distraire… Et le Satédien ne voulait pas qu'ils recommencent. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'ils lui portent un coup mortel. Chaque matin, il espérait ce geste. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il retrouverait certainement des êtres chers, comme son père… Mais il laisserait aussi derrière lui, d'autres personnes qui lui sont chères également. Dur choix. Il en était conscient. Agir égoïstement ou continuer à subir jusqu'à ce que n'arrive l'équipe ? Il ne savait plus…

**Quand l'aube poindra-t-elle?  
Ô, nuit sans fin!  
Je rêve aux jours si lointains  
Où tu étais tout près;  
Toi, mon seul guide  
Père, j'ai perdu mon chemin  
**

Son corps commençait à faire de légers sursauts. Il n'avait plus eu cette réaction depuis la perte de sa famille, et pour cause, il s'était juré de ne plus la ravoir. Cependant, avec l'accumulation de ce qu'il avait subit, il ne pouvait pas en y échapper. Complètement perdu, il se laissait pleurer, toujours avachi contre les barreaux de sa cage. Il perdait définitivement, confiance. Tout le monde l'abandonnait, il était seul et ça le rendait fou. Il se mettait à hurler de rage, son visage changeant radicalement d'expression. C'était trop dur pour lui et il ne l'acceptait plus.

**Je t'entends me dire  
Que tu serais là toujours,  
Pourtant, quand je crie ton nom,  
Tu n'es nulle part  
Je sais que ta voix  
Serait d'un précieux secours  
Un mot, rien qu'un mot serait  
La fin du cauchemar**

Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il le voulait ! Mais il allait, apparemment, devoir encore attendre et prendre sur lui…

**FIN**

****************

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'écris sur lui et j'espère ne pas avoir raté ^^ **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée ! **_

_**A bientôt, bisous ! :)**_


End file.
